Ice Skating
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take the kids ice skating, find out what kind of experience it turns out to be! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Brea for giving me this idea!

Ice Skating

"Nicky are you sure about this?" Jackie asked as she zipped Jasmine and Houston's coats.

"Sure why not?" Nick asked.

"Well I just don't want the kids to get hurt."

"They won't, that's why we are going to the ice rink we are, they have a tiny little rink for kids, we can hold the kids' hands without even going onto the ice ourselves."

"Alright then, I just hope none of us come home in a cast." She said as the family walked out the door.

After arriving at the ice rink they bought skates for the kids and then put them on them.

"Alright, you want me to hold them up, or you?" Nick asked.

"You better, you know I'm a klutz."

"Very true." Nick grinned.

Jackie was the biggest klutz Nick had ever met, he often joked with her that her middle name should have been Grace, not Joelle, that would have been painfully ironic.

They had the kiddy ice rink to themselves which was nice. Nick picked Jasmine up and carried her over to it. Houston wanted to go too.

"Sorry bud, but you guys have to take turns." Jackie said as she picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Alright kiddo, move your feet, I've got you." Nick told Jasmine as he set her down on the ice but maintained a tight grip on her with both hands.

She moved her feet a little and then stopped.

"Dada" she said as she flailed her arms.

"It's ok, I've got you." He assured her.

"Me fall down." She said sounding terrified.

"Nope, you're not gonna fall down, daddy's holding you. You've just got to walk." He said.

"No, me fall down." She said again.

So Nick picked her up.

Both Nick and Jackie were surprised by her reaction, usually both she and Houston were dare devils, they were hardly ever afraid of anything.

He walked her over to where Jackie was sitting with Houston.

"What was that about?" Jackie asked.

She had been watching the entire thing.

Nick shrugged.

He put Jasmine in Jackie's lap and then took Houston, his arms were flapping like crazy too, but his was from excitement, not because of fear. After Nick had taken Houston Jackie took Jasmine's skates off of her and put her shoes back on. She looked at her little girl and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry. You don't have to do it anymore." Jackie assured her.

_Great, we have traumatized our child, we are wonderful parents_. Jackie thought to herself, she felt horrible.

Jackie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a woman standing there.

"Hi, I'm the owner of the rink, I saw what happened with your little girl, it's more common than you might think with the little ones. Since she didn't skate, here's your money back for her skates."

"Thank you very much, but you don't have to do that." Jackie said with a kind smile.

_There are still nice people in this world._ Jackie thought to herself.

"It's no problem, like I said it happens more than you think with the little ones."

"Thank you." Jackie repeated as she took the money from the woman's outstretched hand.

The woman smiled "Would you and your little girl like some complementary hot chocolate?" the woman asked.

"Jazz, do you want some hot chocolate?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah." The little girl said eagerly.

"That's the happiest I've seen her all day." Jackie told the woman with a laugh.

The lady also laughed.

They were just getting ready to go to the snack bar to drink the hot chocolate when they heard a loud squeal. They turned around and saw Houston with a huge grin on his face, his sister may not have liked ice skating but he sure did, he was having a ball. Nick looked over at Jackie and smiled, she smiled back.

"Houden funny." Jasmine said with a giggle.

"Yes he is." Jackie agreed.

"Is he your dare devil?" The lady asked.

"Well usually they both are. I'm not sure what happened today."

"Well even the bravest of children are afraid of something, I should know, I have 9 children of my own and 17 grandchildren." The woman said.

"Wow, and I thought taking care of three was tiring at times."

"Oh you have another little one, is it a he or a she?"

"She." Jackie replied.

"She doesn't like ice skating either I take it?"

"Oh, she's just an infant, so she got to go to grandma and grandpa's house for the afternoon."

"Oh, that's nice."

Jackie and Jasmine sat down and the woman brought out Jasmine's hot chocolate.

"Tank ooohhh." Jasmine said.

"You're welcome sweetheart." The woman said.

"Would you like some marshmallows in that?" She asked Jasmine

"Icky." Jasmine said.

The woman laughed "I'll take that as a no."

"No, Jazz, you don't say icky. What do you say?" Jackie corrected her.

"No pees."

Jackie and the woman laughed.

"You say no thank you, not no please, you silly girl." Jackie said.

"No tank oohh." Jasmine said.

"Ok." The woman said.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" she asked as she looked at Jackie.

"No thank you, but please let me pay you for it, you were so nice in giving us a refund that's the least I could do."

"Nonsense, everyone gets free hot chocolate here." the woman insisted.

Soon Nick came up to their table carrying a crying Houston.

"Oh God, what happened, did he fall?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"No, he's fine, he's just mad that I made him quit, but my back is killing me from bending over to hold him."

"Would the little guy like some hot chocolate?"

"Maybe just a couple of swallows." Jackie said.

"How about you sir?" She asked Nick.

"No thank you." He said.

After Houston and Jasmine had finished their hot chocolate the family thanked the lady once again and then they headed out. They didn't even get five blocks down the street before Houston was out like a light.

"It really tired him out." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Tired me out too." Nick said with a grin.

Jackie also glanced at Jasmine who was contently staring out the window.

"Did you have fun Jazz?" Jackie asked

"Yeah hot chocit."

"You had fun because you got some hot chocolate?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah."

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Although Jasmine didn't like ice skating she still seemed to have fun (apparently because of the hot chocolate) and Houston had loved both skating and the hot chocolate so in Nick and Jackie's eyes it had been a very successful day.

The End! Thanks for reading! As always reviews are appreciated. Also I'd love any more story ideas, just shoot me a P.M!


End file.
